uminekofandomcom-20200223-history
Beatrice
is the main antagonist of Episodes 1-4. She clashes with Battler Ushiromiya, trying to convince him that witches are real and that she used magic to execute a series of bizarre murders on the island of Rokkenjima. She claims to have lived for over a thousand years. She has already strayed from the domain of humans, and it is said that as demons do, she appears when summoned by a human and lends him her power for a compensation of equivalent value. She likes black tea and ice cream and hates boredom and people who deny her. Her real identity is Sayo Yasuda, the child of Kinzo Ushiromiya and grandchild of Beatrice Castiglioni. According to Sayo, her 'Beatrice' identity was only fully created on November 29, 1864, when she discovered her true identity and inherited the 10 tons of gold belonging to her grandmother. Relationships *Kinzo Ushiromiya - acquaintance *Battler Ushiromiya - opponent, husband *Bernkastel - friend, enemy *Lambdadelta - witch Guardian *Stakes of Purgatory - her furniture *Ronove - furniture, butler *Gaap - ally, friend *Virgilia - mentor (former Endless Witch) *EVA-Beatrice - successor *Maria Ushiromiya - student, best friend *Shannon - alternate personality *Kanon - alternate personality *Sayo Yasuda - true form/personality *Lion Ushiromiya - alternative existence *Beatrice (Chick) - Beato who was born to love Battler Appearance Beatrice appears as a Western-style woman with ginger-blonde hair and blue eyes. Beatrice has many different appearances. Her witch form wears a bow adorned with a rose in her hair, a choker, and ballgown-like dress. Her dress constantly switches from brown to dark brown across the different adaptations, appearing brown in both the anime and PS3 game, while the dark brown in Ougon Musou Kyoku and the original visual novel. She also wears the successor ring on her left middle finger. She is also sometimes seen holding a gold kiseru. In Ougon Musou Kyoku her outfit has a ribbon added to her lower back. In Pachi-Slot Umineko no Naku Koro ni, she has long nails polished red. Her human form wears a collared shirt with a cropped jacket and tie, a ruffled miniskirt, striped stockings, and boots and usually holds a cane with an eagle head as the handle. In End of the Golden Witch, she is seen as her witch form, but with her hair down. In Dawn of the Golden Witch, her "chick" form is seen as her witch form, and her "elder sister" counterpart is seen as her human form. Personality Beatrice is quite a controversial character. On the front, Beatrice is a very cruel person, who loves to torture and kill people just for the sake of fun, a being so terrifying that even in the meta world she is feared from heavens to hell as one of the cruelest witches ever. She is at times very composed and majestic, and at other times very disgraceful and unsightful with a creepy laughter and a demonic smile. However, as the saga goes on, more sides of her character are revealed. She proves to have a very joyful attitude and quite a childish side. She is infact described by her teacher as a naive child who loves to play with toys without the fear to break them and also with a power so big that she hardly realises she can handle. She shows this side primarly with Virgilia and Ronove which have a very parent-like attitude with her and less with Battler which she'd feel embarassed with to act so. Quite common is in fact to see her sobbing in Virgilia's chest when things don't go her way. Background In Episode 3, Beatrice's fantasy-laden interpretation of her own background is that as a child, she was referred to as "Princess". On a certain day broke the vase of an unnamed master. Virgilia, the current Beatrice at the time helped her by fixing the vase using her magic. Fascinated, "Princess" asked Virgilia to become her apprentice and she eventually received the titles Endless and Golden Witch. Beatrice claims that afterwards, she lived for centuries and met Kinzo, who fell in love with her and sold his soul to her for 10 tons of gold. Because he loved her so much, he sealed her in a cage of flesh and was released when it was destroyed by Rosa. In reality, the real truth behind that flashback is that Beatrice is actually the lonely servant Sayo Yasuda, who broke a vase one day and was afraid of being scolded by the Master, Kinzo. Just then, Kumasawa arrived, and told everyone that she saw a stray cat do it. Sayo, who thought of Kumasawa as a mother figure, was really happy and impressed, and Kumasawa joked to say that it was 'magic' - painting a false truth over the real one to make people think that it was a cat who broke it, not Sayo. Since then, Sayo has been interested in 'magic', and frequently plays light-hearted pranks on the other servants to make it seem like a 'witch' did it. In Requiem of the Golden Witch, we see that Beatrice is the evolved form of the second prototype Beatrice of Sayo's witch persona and that the girl whose childhood we saw in Episode 3 was the childhood of Sayo herself. The change was based on the Beatrice portrait displayed in the main hall in 1984. Sayo, in her Beatrice persona, solved the epitaph and Genji gave her the black dress that Sayo's mother once worn. After wearing the dress, Sayo was brought to Kinzo, who apologised to Beatrice and reveals to Sayo that her real name is 'Lion'. Kinzo then dies afterwards, and Sayo inherited the headship of the Ushiromiya family and 10 tons of gold, to which Sayo declines, but decides to keep the dress and the gold. Some point after the aforementioned events, when Shannon was doubting her relationship with George, Beatrice gave her a golden butterfly brooch in return for destroying the mirror in the shrine. She and Shannon would often have tea together. She also befriended Maria, who later became her apprentice. Together, they created Ronove, Virgilia, the Stakes of Purgatory, the Chiester Sisters and Sakutaro. They also founded together the magical compendium Mariage Sorciere. She would also perform magic for Maria in front of Doctor Nanjo, Kanon, Shannon, Genji and Kumasawa. However, she wanted to create a universe with Battler, not Maria. At some point after these aforementioned events she created an uncertain amount of forgeries which all set her as the culprit. Her only known forgeries were Legend of the Golden Witch, Turn of the Golden Witch and finally, Land of the Golden Witch, which was never revealed as it became lost at sea. In 1986, Beatrice puts into motion the Rokkenjima Massacre. Story Legend of the Golden Witch﻿ Beatrice first appears in the tea party scene. She is summoned by Battler who claims that no witch exists also because nobody actually saw her, so he wants to see her to believe. In a strike of lightning, she appears, and she challenges Battler, who still refuses to accept her, to a game to prove that the murders were possible for human beings. The game should continue for all eternity until an output (one of the two drops out or surrenders to the other) is reached. Beatrice also invites to her game Lady Bernkastel, who decides to become her opponent and help Battler. Although she is not shown, her figure is present in all the game as the possible criminal behind all the murders, to increase her presence there is a huge portrait of her hung in the hall of the Ushiromiya mansion which seems to overview all the events with her intriguing smile. Turn of the Golden Witch "The mysterious 19th visitor who appeared at the family meeting. She uses the same name as the Golden Witch who gave gold to Kinzo. The reasons and goals for her coming are unknown. She was ushered into the honoured guests room that no one was allowed to use." Since Battler claimed in the ending of the last game that no Beatrice could exist because nobody actually saw her, Beatrice decides to make her move by placing on the chessboard her piece claiming that "this is only the beginning of the Turn of the golden witch" (therefore the title of the game). For the entirety of the game, Beatrice torments Battler with the doubt that one of the eighteen humans on Rokkenjima might have been the criminal, while proposing almost impossible murders cases and showing fantastical scenes. After being tormented so for all the game, Battler surrenders to Beatrice on the eighth twilight, becoming her Furniture. Beatrice then obligates Battler to take her clothes off and change her with the elegant dress. In a victory parade, Beatrice presents to all Battler naked, with a chain at his neck to signify him as her Furniture; on the ninth twilight, she lets the Goat Butlers eat him and Kinzo. In the tea party scene, she prepares a special banquet for Rosa, made out of blood and flesh of her siblings and Maria's head, to make her surrender as well. Battler, disgusted by this scene, regains his will to fight, opening the scene for the third game. In the ??? scene, Beatrice also invites to her game Lady Lambdadelta, her protector and ally against Bernkastel. Lambdadelta seems to point out that Beatrice made it so that Battler would regain his will to fight on purpose. In this episode, Beatrice created the fundamental rule of the Red Truth. She also introduces her Furniture, The Seven Stakes of Purgatory. Banquet of the Golden Witch In this arc, she continues her game with Battler. Since Eva solved the epitaph, she passes on her titles Golden and Endless Witch to Eva-Beatrice as well as the headship. She fought against her mentor Virgilia and defeated her. Her past is also revealed in that during Banquet of the Golden Witch, Rosa confesses she "killed" Beatrice about nineteen years ago. When Kinzo "trapped" her soul in a body, she lived in Kuwadorian, the hidden mansion. When Rosa got lost, she found the mansion and questioned why Beatrice lived there. In response, she reveals that "Kinzo told me there are wolves in the forest, so he put up the fence." After Rosa tells her there are no wolves, she takes her out of the "cage" Kinzo put her in. They walk along a cliff (suggesting Beatrice escaping to the harbor, and getting off the island), but Beatrice stepped on weak ground, which collasped under her foot. Rosa notices her cry, and runs down to the bottom off the cliff's path, only to see Beatrice dead with her head possibly cracked open. Beatrice got out of that "cage"/body, and returned to the other witches, but lost her memory of that day. The events of Requiem of the Golden Witch tell us that the Beatrice who died that day was Kinzo's daughter by Beatrice Castiglioni and the mother of Lion Ushiromiya. Alliance of the Golden Witch She reveals herself to Battler through a phone call. It should be noted that she was also drunk. Afterwards, she held Battler his test. However, since Battler did not have anyone he liked in particular she changed his test to remembering sin from six years ago. Although Battler thought she was referring to how he abandoned the Ushiromiya name, she said that his sin was from Rokkenjima. However, Battler was unable to remember, so Beatrice decided to abandon the gameboard. Later on, she was defeated by Battler's blue truths. End of the Golden Witch In the fourth game, Battler's Blue Truths "killed" her and she is unable to make any more moves in the fifth game, which was replaced by Bernkastel and Lambdadelta. However, as Battler attempts to revive her, he loses to Erika Furudo's Red Truth and thus she died, fading into ashes, no longer waiting for him to solve the riddle she had laid out. Dawn of the Golden Witch In this arc, she is replaced by Beatrice the Elder and the Chick Beatrice, due to Battler's failed attempt to revive her. At the climax of this arc, Chick Beatrice attempts to solve the riddle to try to save Battler, who is at this point trapped. Once she does, the twin Beatrices became one resulting in Beatrice's complete revival with all of her memories. She immediately comes to rescue him from Erika, and challenges her to a duel where the loser gets shot. Beatrice wins, and she gets married to Battler (where her personality switches between the original Beatrice and the "zero" Beatrice), allowing him to remain as the Game Master. In the last few moments of the game, they both allow everyone on the island to obtain a happy ending. Requiem of the Golden Witch In this Episode the true origins of Beatrice are revealed. After her death in End of the Golden Witch, Beatrice returns in the body of Clair Vaux Bernardus to confess her crimes to Willard and Lion. She tells her story that she was once a young servant named Sayo and the struggles she went through after falling in love and waiting 6 years for Battler. Afterwards she goes into her final battle with Willard who tears apart her mysteries and answers her question of "Who am I?". With this Beatrice is finally able to die and be put to rest. Rokkenjima Massacre In 1986, Beatrice attempts to bring about the Rokkejima Massacre she depicted in her message bottles. As depicted in the message bottles, she gave Maria a letter which challenged everyone to solve her riddle. The siblings solve the epitaph and she reveals her plans to the siblings and surrendered to them. However, a scuffle arose between the adults and the massacre is instead carried out by Rudolf and Kyrie. She was then shot by Kyrie and was seemingly killed. Twilight of the Golden Witch In this arc, the Beatrice from Dawn of the Golden Witch appears as the 19th person on Rokkenjima once more, as part of Battler's game for Ange. Magical Abilities As the Endless Witch, Beatrice has the ability to control life and death. She can repair damaged objects as well. She also uses her kiseru as a wand and it can also turn into a golden duelsword as seen in Episode 8, when she fought against Erika. Beatrice's remarkable ability is to take huge amounts of damage and survive, such as when she was impaled by several spears by Virgillia only to stand up and heal herself, though in the 4th game, she was "pierced" by Battler's blue truths and was "killed." Beatrice can summon several items, such as the Stakes of Purgatory, which she mostly uses to carry out the murders in the island, along with the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps, Ronove, her butler, and goat attendants. Beatrice is also shown levitating in the air, teleporting, and turning into a swarm of golden butterflies. In the 4th game, she is shown burning Kinzo to death just by thinking about it. Beatrice is capable of summoning giants that would use shields of Hephaestus for protection. She also summoned "Shoulder Towers" which fired spears of light during her battle with Virgillia. In the meta-world, as well as the game board (Rokkenjima) she can use the red truth, blue truth and (most likely, being game master) golden truth. She is a witch in a beginner class, however she is said to be by Bernkastel such a powerful being that if she was fully aware of it no one would be a match to her, not Lambdadelta nor Bernkastel herself. Actually Beatrice might have unconsciously reached a level that surpasses that of witches and have become something even bigger. However Beatrice is known for her skillful use of Endless Magic to create any sort of illusion and her perfect mastery in creating and destroying the concept itself of eternity and infinity. Trivia * Beatrice's original name is uncertain, given Virgilia's former name was Beatrice as well and the name was passed down to Beatrice along with the title of Endless Witch. When Beatrice was young, Virgilia called her Princess, though it is unconfirmed if that was a title or a nickname. When Beatrice passes her name and titles to Eva-Beatrice, Battler continues to call to her as "Beato", the nickname that both he and Maria previously referred to her as, when she demands that he give her a new name. However, it was confirmed in Clair 's narration of her life till 1984 that her actual name is in fact, Lion. * Nickname "Beato" is actually Italian male name and it can be translated as "blessed". * Unlike other witches the name Beatrice is actually part of her title. * Beatrice's name is pronounced the Italian way, as "Be-a-tri-ce" (Be-a-to-ri-che ベアトリーチェ in Japanese phonetics) rather than the English way, as "Be-a-triss". * Beatrice, out of eight characters, has had two portraits of her featured in it. * The embodiment of Beatrice as Battler's ideal woman is most likely a reference from La Divina Commedia in which Beatrice Potinari is also Dante's ideal woman. Quotes *"When I speak the truth, I will use red." *"You are incompetent!!" *"Goodbye liar, thank you and sorry." *"This itself is a miracle. Magic. The proof of my existence!" *"Traps where you don't know who will get caught, or even whether anyone will get caught at all, are more thrilling and interesting." *"Your life is fated to be chewed to bits by demons as soon as you leave this world." *"Humans are irrational. It's possible for them to eat into an airtight cat box and go inside like black ants surrounding a box of cake." *"It is difficult to corner a king without a wall to his back, and even more difficult to corner one with open spaces in all directions." *"You can catch a mouse that's shut in a cage. However, catching a mouse in a field is like trying to catch a cloud." *"Witches aren't allowed to break contracts, but they also must not fail to show gratitude." *"In this world, there is no truth. The truth is made later on and overwrites what comes before it. Real truth doesn't exist anywhere." *"Liar. I'll never trust your promises again." Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Game Masters Category:Female